


Every Morning

by Kaicci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: HOLA ESPAÑOLES, M/M, and crappy, and spanish, the title sucks but well, this is short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicci/pseuds/Kaicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun adora las mañanas.</p>
<p>Ahora que tiene a Minghao las adora más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> La primera cosa que subo y es corto y mierdoso TT-TT  
> Está basado en el "prompt": Rise and shine, sweet thing

Jun se despertó primero. Miró hacia arriba y parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la leve iluminación. Se quitó las legañas rascándose y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Giró la cabeza y sonrió. Minghao estaba durmiendo a su lado, en posición fetal, dándole la espalda. La camiseta le venía grande y colgaba de su delgado cuerpo como una segunda manta. Los escasos rayos de luz hacían que su pelo rubio brillara como el de un angel. No podía sentirse más felíz. Incluso si ya se había despertado antes con él a su lado, jamás se cansaba de hacerlo.  
Se levantó despacito tratando de no despertar al más pequeño y fue a preparar el desayuno. El reloj marcaba las 10:17, pero el sol apenas iluminaba la casa. Abriendo armarios y sacando productos silenciosamente, Jun se puso manos a la obra.

Lo dejó dormir un rato, pero cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntaron a las once en punto, pensó que era una buena hora para levantarse. Fue a la habitación y se acercó al chico. Sonrió al verlo acurrucado en la misma posición, con las manos bajo la mejilla izquierda y respirando profundamente. Observando su rostro, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podía existir alguien tan adorable y hermoso a la vez. Se agachó frente a él y con una mano acarició gentilmente su suave mejilla, una caricia casi inexistente, un roce lleno de cariño. Lo siguió acariciando, y el rubio suspiró y se removió un poco. Jun sonrió más ampliamente.  
\- Levántate y brilla, baobei.  
Minghao tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo y vio a Jun, sonrió somnoliento, haciendo que sus ojos formaran medias lunas.  
A Jun le entraron muchas ganas de besarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no sea del todo horrible. ¡Gracias por leer! *huye*


End file.
